poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuna woke up in Equinelantis/A Royal Family Reunion/King Solar Flare and Star Swirl spoke
Here is how Yuna woke up in Equinelantis, A Royal Family Reunion and King Solar Flare and Star Swirl spoke in Yuna and the Fellowship of the Amulet. In Equinelantis. Princess Yuna: (about to wake up) Where am I? Star Swirl the Bearded: You're in the home of your granfather. And it is 10 o'clock in the morning on October the 24th, If you want to know. Princess Yuna: Star Swirl! Star Swirl the Bearded: Yes, I'm here. And you're lucky to be here too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid. But you have some strength in you, My dear princess. Princess Yuna: (confused) What happened, Star Swirl? Why didn't you meet us? Star Swirl the Bearded: I am sorry, Yuna. I was delayed. During Flashback with Star Swirl's encounter with Jafar. Star Swirl the Bearded: (uses his magic to dodge Jafar's attack) Jafar: (trying to blast Star Swirl) This is your last chance, Star Swirl! Where is the Princess!? Star Swirl the Bearded: I don't cooperate with the likes of you, Jafar! (use his magic to force Jafar back) Jafar: You will regret this, Star Swirl! Star Swirl the Bearded: (notice a moth) I'm afraid not! (grabbed by Beleram and dropped him on Gwaihir's back) Jafar: It's not over yet! Star Swirl the Bearded: Gwaihir! To Equinelantis! Gwaihir: Of course, My friend. So. Gwaihir took Star Swirl to Equinelantis. After the Flashback. Princess Yuna: Star Swirl? What is it? Star Swirl the Bearded: Nothing, Yuna. Snowdrop: Yuna? Princess Skyla: Yuna! Princess Yuna: Snowdrop! Skyla! Twila! Princess Twila: Bless you, You're awake! Princess Yuna: (chuckles) Star Swirl the Bearded: They have hardly left your side. Princess Skyla: We were that worried about you, Weren't we, Mr. Star Swirl? Star Swirl the Bearded: By the skills of your grandfather, You are beginning to mend. King Solar Flare: Welcome, Princess Yuna. My dear granddaughter. Princess Luna: Hello, Yuna! Hiro: We've missed you! Princess Yuna: Grandpa, Solar Flare! Mama! Papa! Snowdrop: We've missed you! Prince Isamu: (embraces Yuna and Snowdrop) Princess Luna: Isamu's glad to see you too. Princess Sharon: Look, Indy, Anna. It's your big cousins! Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (embraces Yuna and Snowdrop) Princess Celestia: Yuna, Snowdrop. We've missed you so much! Princess Yuna: We missed you too, Aunt Celestia and Uncle Duck! Duck: We're so glad you're safe. Dusty Crophopper: Welcome back, Yuna! Ishani: Look, Sebeena. It's Yuna. Sebeena Crophopper: (embraces Yuna) Dusty Crophopper: She sure is happy to see you too. Sunset Shimmer: We're all glad the you and your friends are alright. Human Sunset Shimmer: We all are. Twilight Sparkle: Twila! Flash Sentry: Lilly! Nyx! Nyx: Twilight! Flash! Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Mom! Daddy! Princess Twila: Mommy! Daddy! Human Twilight Sparkle: They sure are glad to see each other again. Toots: They sure are, Twilight. Casey Jr.: No doubt. Arachna: Mom! Daddy! Dragonsly: Mommy! Daddy! Fluttershy: Arachna! Dragonsly! Humblebee: We've missed you girls! Human Fluttershy: Isn't it wonderful, Tillie? Tillie: It sure is, Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash: Thunder Spectrum! Blue Star! Sunbeam! Lightning Storm: We've missed you! Thunder Spectrum: Mom! Dad! Blue Star: We've missed you guys too! Sunbeam: Mommy! Daddy! Human Rainbow Dash: It sure is the proudest moment. Tootle: I'll say, Rainbow Dash. Princess Skyla: Mommy! Daddy! Princess Cadance: Skyla! Shining Armor: We've missed you so much, Sweetie! Emerald: Mom! Daddy! Rarity: Emerald, Darling! Spike: Thank goodness you're okay! Human Rarity: And not a moment too soon. Montana: I'll say! Brownie: Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad! Red Beret: Mom! Dad! Hoof Trooper: Great to see you, Boy! Pinkie Pie: You have no idea how worried sick I was abou you two! Human Pinkie Pie: I'm just glad they're okay. Emma: Me too. Golden Apple: Mama! Daddy! Auntie Apple Bloom! Uncle Featherweight! Uncle Big Mac! Auntie Cheerilee! Willow Apple: Mama! Daddy! Auntie Apple Bloom! Uncle Featherweight! Auntie Applejack! Uncle Copper! Apple Feather: Mama! Daddy! Uncle Big Mac! Auntie Cheerilee! Auntie Applejack! Uncle Copper! Copper: Great to see y'all! Applejack: We sure missed you three! Big McIntosh: Eeyup! Cheerilee: We were so worried! Apple Bloom: Thank gosh y'all are safe! Featherweight: And how! Human Applejack: Ain't this a touchin' reunion? Puffle: I'll say. Human Apple Bloom: Ain't it great, Peter Sam!? Peter Sam: It sure is, Apple Bloom. Greendale Rocket: You said it! Round Up: Hi, Ma! Hi, Pa! Braeburn: Round Up! Starla: We've missed you! Ivor: We're glad you're okay! Game Player and Game Facer: Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad! Sweetie Belle: Game Player! Game Facer! Button Mash: We're missed you, Boys! Human Sweetie Belle: They sure are glad to see them again. Azul: They sure are, Sweetie Belle. Sir Handel: Without a doubt. Quaker: Mom! Dad! Scootaloo: Quaker! Rumble: We've missed you, Son! Human Scootaloo: Aren't they happy seeing Quaker again? Duncan: They sure are, Scootaloo. Doc: A loving family. Treasurer: Mom! Dad! Pipsqueak: Treasurer! Babs Seed: My boy! Hurricane Cloud: Mom! Dad! Spitfire: Hurricane Cloud! Soarin: We're beginning to worry! Indigo Marble: Mom! Daddy! Maud Pie: We've missed you so much, Indigo! Cheese Sandwich: And with your cousins too! Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: Mom! Dad! Mr. Carrot Cake: Pound Cake! Pumpkin Cake! Mrs. Cup Cake: We've missed you both so much! Orange Cake: Mom! Daddy! Marble Cake: Orange Cake! Orange Cream: We're so glad you'r okay! Cream Puff: Mom! Millie (Pony): Cream Puff! Zeñorita Cebra: Mama! Papa! Victor: Zeñorita! Zecora: We're just glad to be found! And now you're here safe and sound! Golden Scissor: Mom! Dad! Bronze Bracelet: Mom! Daddy! Snips: Golden Scissor! Diamond Tiara: We've missed you! Snails: Bronze Bracelet! Silver Spoon: You're alright! Human Snips:They made it together! Human Snails: And without getting lost! Bill: Isn't it lovely, Ben? Ben: It sure is, Bill. Isn't it, Huey? Huey: I'll say, Ben. Lucky Horseshoe: Mom! Dad! Lucky Penny: We've missed you! Lucky Clover: We're glad you two are safe! Wildfire: We were so worried about you two! Stary: Edmond, Look! Prince Edmond: Dad! Mom! Thomas: Edmond! Lady: We've missed you! Josephine: Mommy! Daddy! Edward: Josephine! Emily: You gave us a fight! Judy: Mommy! Daddy! Henry: Judy! Flora: Our Filly! Roger: Mom! Dad! Gordon: Roger! Belle: We're so glad you're alright! Eliza: Mommy! Daddy! James: Eliza! Molly:We're so glad you're safe! Daffodil: Mom! Dad! Percy: Daffodil! Rosie: We've missed you, Sweetheart! Joshua and Katrina: Mom! Dad! Toby: Joshua! Katrina! Mavis: We're so glad you two are alright! Angus and Fergus: Mom! Dad! Donald: Angus! Douglas: Fergus! Pip: We've missed you boys! Emma: Thank gosh you two are safe! Orlean: Mom! Dad! Oliver: Orlean! Annie: Our sweetheart's alright! Polly: Mom! Daddy! Toad: Polly! Clarabel: Thank goodness you're alright! Birthday Bash: Mom! Dad! What're you to doing here? Party Favor: Princess Sunset brought us here! Sugar Belle: We've missed you already! Midnight Sapphire: Mom! Daddy! You two are here too? Night Glider: That's right, Midnight Sapphire! Double Diamond: We wouldn't miss it out for you! Princess Yuna: What are the rest of you doing here? Casey Jr.: We were summoned by your aunt. Human Twilight Sparkle: And we've met King Solar Flare. Big Tim: He's a great king. Princess Sharon: We're just glad you're okay, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Sharon. Later, Star Swirl and King Solar Flare spoke. King Solar Flare: Her strength returns. Star Swirl the Bearded: At least the bite mark will fully heal soon. King Solar Flare: And yet to have come so far still bearing the amulet, Yuna has shown extraordinary resilience of evil. Star Swirl the Bearded: It is a burden she should never have had to bear. We cannot ask more of your granddaughter. King Solar Flare: Star Swirl, The enemy is moving. Chernabog's forces are massing in the East. All he sees are fixed on Equestria and the next. And Jafar. You tell me is on the move. Our list of allies must grow strong. Star Swirl the Bearded: His threats runs deeper than you know. By foul craft, Jafar has crossed goblins with beasts. He's breeding an army in the caverns of Armageddor. An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Jafar is coming for the amulet. King Solar Flare: This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the alicorns. We do not have the strength to fight Armageddor once more! Star Swirl, The amulet cannot stay here. Then, The Skylanders arrived with Kaos and his alliance. along with Prince Derek, Kayley, Garrett, Cassim and John Smith. King Solar Flare: This peril belongs to all worlds. They must decide now how to end it. The time of the alicorns is only the beginning. We must do what we must to protect Equestria. Who will you look to when they're on their own? Earth Ponies? The keep the earth in order. They care more about others then themselves. Star Swirl the Bearded: It is all others we must place our hope. King Solar Flare: Yes. It must be destroyed. Yen Sid explained everything after he and Mickey defeated Chernabog after my city is back on the surface. Star Swirl the Bearded: Princess Yuna can unite them. I have foretold a prophecy that she is the one who can unite all worlds. King Solar Flare: Then it must for fulfilled. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225